


Overdue

by Walsingham



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty two-shot phanfiction.<br/>Written for Phil's birthday, even though it is so UNbirthday-y.<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHIL LESTER!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x

   It was the middle of the night, when the click of a door opening woke Phil. He sat up, listening carefully. He heard the gentle footfall of barefeet approach his room, and Dan opened the door. Phil relaxed and turned on his bedside light.

   "What's wrong, Dan?" Phil asked. Dan stood awkwardly in the doorway, not showing any signs of replying.

   "Dan?"

   Nothing.

   "Did you have another nightmare?"

   After a moment, Dan nodded. Phil slid over to the left of his bed and patted the space bedside him. Quickly, Dan crossed the room and slid under the covers next to Phil. The older man wrapped his long arms around his friend and pulled him into his chest. He could feel Dan shaking in his arms.

   "Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked, stroking Dan's hair. Dan shook his head vigorously.

   "It's okay, I'm not going to make you," Phil said softly. He rest his chin on the top of Dan's head as the younger man snuggled closer. Soon, he was asleep. Phil smiled and kissed Dan's forehead, before joining him.

* * *

   The next morning, Phil woke up first. He carefully moved his head back to look at Dan in wonderment.

   "Stop looking at me," Dan mumbled, not opening his eyes.

   "Morning to you too," Phil said, moving his head down so their noses touched. Dan opened his eyes and smiled back.

   "Sleep well?" Dan asked, extracting himself from Phil's arms. Phil's heart fell as Dan pushed away the covers.

   "Terribly! Some twazzock had a nightmare and stole the sheets!" he replied, forcing a smile onto his face.

   "You love me," Dan said, laughing.

   "Yeah, I do," Phil said softly before he could stop himself.

   The world seemed to slow down as Dan realised what Phil had said. He turned to see red creeping up the back of the other man's neck.

   "Phil-" Dan started.

   "No, forget I said anything. I didn't mean to," Phil cut over him, barely moving.

   "Just tell me something."

   "There's nothing to tell!"

   "Just tell me, did you mean it?"

   "Yes," Phil whispered, just loud enough for Dan to hear. Dan's heart leapt to his throat, but before he could say anything, Phil had gone out into the hallway. Dan jumped up and went after him, calling his name. He found Phil in the kitchen, trying to make coffee with shaking hands. Dan stepped up to him and held his hand. Phil looked at him, and Dan could see his eyes glittering with unshed tears.

   "Dan, wait. Before you say anything, I just want you to know that your friendship has meant the world to me, and I'm sorry I ruined it by saying something silly. If you're saying goodbye, I completely understand," Phil said, letting his tears free. They ran down his cheeks, making tracks in his skin.

   "I love you!" Dan cried out, stopping Phil.

   There was a horrible pause, neither man knowing what to say next.

   "We're out of milk," Phil muttered. He pushed past Dan and back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Dan was rooted to the spot, until Phil came back out, no longer in his pyjamas, and strode to the front door, grabbing his phone and keys on his way out. Dan tried to follow him out, but the door was slammed in his face. He stumbled into his own room, picked his phone up off the ground and, after several unsuccessful attempts, dialled Phil's number.

   "Phil, come home. The milk can wait," Dan said as soon as he picked up.

   "I can't, Dan. I need to clear my head. I need to make sense of what's going on," Phil replied, his voice choked up.

   "What's there to make sense of? You love me, I know it now, and I love you back!" Dan shouted down the line.

   "It's more complicated than you think." Dan could hear Phil's broken sobs.

   "Then tell me! Come home, and tell me!" Dan was crying now as well.

   "I-" Phil started, but was suddenly cut off by tyres squealing, a scream, a crash, and nothing.

_His scream._

   "Phil? Phil!" Dan shrieked. There was no reply. The line was dead. He threw down his phone and bolted for the door. Dressed only in his pyjamas, he raced down the stairs and out onto the street. His feet hit the road, but he didn't feel the rocks cutting into his feet. Ahead of him, he could see a group of people crowded around a red car, its breaks smoking. He doubled his pace and pushed through the growing crowd.

   The sight that greeted him made his blood run cold.

   Phil was lying in front of the car, completely still. Blood was already pooling around his form. His phone was lying a metre away, where it had been flung from his grasp on impact. There was a long cut across his cheek, and one of his legs was clearly broken, the bone protruding through the skin.

   Dan let out a wail and fell to his knees beside his friend.

   "Wake up, Phil, please? You're all right, you just need to wake up," Dan begged, his tears falling onto the bruises and lacerations on Phil's face.

   Dan hears sirens fast approaching, and continued to whisper to Phil as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance.

   "Wake up, Phil. Wake up for me."


	2. The End

   Phil never woke up.

   He had died on impact.

   A part of Dan died with him.


End file.
